kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 218
Heki's Unit is the 218th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary The duel of Shin and Ou Hon vs. Rin Ko continues. Shin tells that no matter what happens, they must defeat Rin Ko. Rin Ko however can easily handle the combined attacks of Ou Hon and Shin. The latter then notices when Rin Ko focuses on Ou Hon that Ou Hon's wounds are opening. Shin uses this distraction to land a hit on Rin Ko who barely manages to block it. Rin Ko retaliates, pushes Shin away and manages to wound his arms. As Ou Hon is watching this, he is getting more convinced that Rin Ko is a monster. Some Cavalry of the Hi Shin Unit want to aid their captain, but Shin orders them to stay back as they will be killed without helping them anyway. Shin states that he will be the one to take Rin Ko out. Shin tells that General's can be split into two types. There are generals who treat even themselves as pieces on the battlefield and those who attract the attention of friend and foe alike, able to change the balance of a battle just by themselves. Even if those two types are both generals, there is a huge difference between them. Just like how there's is a huge gap between Do Mon and Ei Bi compared to Ou Ki and Ren Pa. It's obvious Rin Ko's strength is more Oi Ki's side than the other. He states that he is aiming to surpass those guys and go even higher. Which is why, to him, this guy is a barrier that he must overcome himself no matter what. With this Shin then infuses all his strength into the next attack. Shin wants to see whether or not Ren Pa's flying spear will be shattered by the man who inherited Ou Ki's glaive. Meanwhile, on the battlefield to the left of where Shin and the others in the centre army were struggling, where the Qin general Ou Sen was currently contesting the Wei forces led by Kyou En. Heki gives the order to the 1st and the 2nd squads to hold the line. The 3rd, 4th, 5th and 6th to head down the ridge and to exterminate the enemy. Out of the Ou Sen army which was struggling as a whole, the Heki unit alone stood firm and was pushing back the Wei soldiers. Heki asks if there is news from Ou Sen's main army. On of the soldiers tells that they are in the process of retreating to the rear. Heki finds this odd. Considering all of those cities that fell to general's Ou Sen's lighting fast series of offensives and yet, now he is simply retreating. Heki believes that he might have a pan of some sort up his sleeves, but that doesn't change the fact that all the units at the forefront are now being abandoned. Heki then says that until orders arrive from HQ, they will hold the ground here. Lucky for them is that the terrain is both muddy and craggy and therefore gives them an advantage. One of the soldiers mentions that it's no surprise as Heki mastered the fundamentals of strategy in just one year. An urgent report comes in, telling that there is big trouble. The enemy commander Kyou En's main army is currently heading towards Heki's position. They number roughly in the 10.000. This shocks Heki's unit members. The soldiers tell that this is bad as they won't be able to handle 10.000 soldiers just by themselves. They ask for Heki to send for reinforcements. Heki is puzzled on what the best move in this situation is. In his mind he goes over the possibility's. He tells that this a to good of a position to just abandon it. However even in advantages position, they won't be able to hold the enemy with just 1000 men and therefore he gives the order to retreat. When about to retreat, a voice is heard telling them that there is no need to issue such a panicked retreat. When turning, Heki is shocked to see general Ou Sen behind him. He asks him why the general is here as they thought that the Hq was in the process of retreating. Heki isn't comfortable going up against Ou Sen as he always feels like they are under amazing pressure. The reason for that is every single time this general looks at us, it's as if he doesn't even think them as allies. Ou Sen tells that it's true that they are retreating. He tells that he simply took 2000 men and split of to come here. He tells that he came in order to meet with Heki. He states that the fact that you have chosen to set up formations and repelled the Wei soldiers at this position indicates that Heki is adept with tactics. Thus, he is sure that Heki is aware that he already is aware that there lies a circular location further on ahead that can be used to ambush Wei. heki states if they are able to utilise that position correctly, they should be able to hold even 10.000 soldiers with just half of that number. Ou Sen agrees and tells that it was worth coming here. He states that will be handling over 2000 men he brought over to Heki. Counting all the other units in the nearby region, that makes a total of 5000 soldiers. The right to lead those 5000 men will be granted to Heki. This shocks Heki and his unit. Heki kneels and thanks Ou Sen. On of Ou Sen soldiers asks his general if it was wise to hand over 5000 soldiers to that man. Ou Sen responds that his eyes don't deceive him. That man will be excellent bait. Characters in Order of Appearance *Shin *Ou Hon *Rin Ko *Do Mon mentioned *Ei Bi mentioned *Ou Ki mentioned *Ren Pa mentioned *Heki *Kyou En *Ou Sen Character Introduced Chapter Notes *Shin wants to fight Rin Ko on his own. *Shin gives his thoughts on grouping of generals. *Heki is holding ground and is pushing back the Wei soldiers. *Ou Sen in retreating to the rear. *Heki learned in one year the fundamentals of strategy. *Kyou En's main army is heading towards Heki's position. *Heki wanted to retreat, but Ou Sen stops him. *Ou Sen wanted to meet with Heki. *Ou Sen grant s Heki the right to command 5000 soldiers. *Ou Sen plans of using Heki as bait. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters